walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sophia Peletier (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Sophia Peletier. Sophia Peletier is the daughter of Carol and Ed Peletier. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Sophia's life prior to the outbreak; she may have been living in the city of Atlanta during her lifetime along with her family. It is unknown if she was a victim of domestic abuse from her father, Ed since he was abusive towards her mother, Carol. During the outbreak, she meets Shane, Lori, and Carl as evacuations are being made for survivors to head towards Atlanta. With the city being destroyed by the military, she along with her family decided to stay with Shane and Lori. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Tell It to the Frogs Sophia is seen around the survivors' camp living with her father Ed and mother Carol. One day at the camp, she is playing with Carl when the pair find a zombie eating a deer and the pair scream, running back into camp, prompting the men to investigate and kill the zombie. Vatos Sophia follows her mother and others to the clearing where Jim is acting strange, digging grave-like holes. Lori tells Jim he is scaring Carl and Sophia. While Jim is tied to a tree (in an attempt to calm him down) Sophia and Carl are being tutored by their mothers. She leaves with Carol and Carl to clean fish with Shane. Later, Carol and Sophia give Ed some water in the family tent, and Carol refuses to leave her alone with Ed, despite his insisting. Her father was killed in the attack on the camp, leaving Sophia as one of the few survivors. Wildfire Just after the zombie attack, Sophia is seen resting with the other survivors. Upon leaving the camp she says goodbye to Eliza who then gives Sophia her doll. TS-19 Sophia makes it to the CDC along with the others. She is seen playing checkers in the rec room with Carl before going to bed. Towards the end of the episode, Sophia is seen crying with her mother. Carol says she does not want her daughter to die like this, and Dr. Jenner decides to let the group free. She flees with the others to Dale's RV and watches as the CDC burns. The group then heads to Fort Benning. Season 2 What Lies Ahead Sophia is first seen gathering supplies from abandoned vehicles on the Vehicle Jammed Highway, along with her mother Carol. Rick sees a herd of zombies coming their way, and warns the group to hide under the parked cars. Sophia is found by two zombies, who chase her from the highway and into a nearby forest. Rick goes after her, telling her to stay by a creek while he distracts and kills the zombies. She nods, but when Rick and the others return, Sophia is nowhere to be found. Bloodletting Sophia is not seen at all in this episode, but the group continues to look for her. Carol hopes Sophia doesn't wind up like Amy. Sophia is mentioned many times in the episode, but is still not found. Save The Last One Sophia is not seen in this episode, though the group continues looking for her. Carol cries for her at night in the RV, leading Daryl and Andrea to go off in search of Sophia again in the forest. When they still can't find her, they leave food and a sign on the highway for her. Cherokee Rose She is still not found in this episode. Daryl goes in search of Sophia again, but only finds a Cherokee Rose, which he gives to Carol for good luck. Daryl also seems to notice freshly opened food, and a blanket in an abandoned house, which suggests that Sophia could still be alive and around in the nearby area. Chupacabra Shane, Rick, and Daryl go search for Sophia again in the woods while they are searching Shane suggests they call off the search which Rick denies fast, unfortunately they find nothing, however Daryl finds the doll Sophia admires; the one that was given to her by Eliza which Daryl then takes back to the farm. Later, after dinner Carol thanks Daryl and gives him a kiss on the head stating that he has done more for Sophia than her dad ever did in his whole life. Secrets Sophia is once again not found in this episode, Shane and Andrea go in search of Sophia in a nearby town hopefully trying to search each of the houses, but when walkers suddenly appear in the town they are forced to leave the area. Trivia *She and Carl seem to be close friends. When she is missing, Carl wants to join Rick and Shane to help find her. He also asks about her when he awakens from his coma. Gallery Madison Lintz.jpg|Madison Lintz Carol2.jpg|Sophia crying at the CDC CharactersTWDS2-Sophia.jpg|Sophia Peletier Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters